Ten Things I Hate About You
by heeyiitspaige
Summary: Accidents happen; but what happens when you accidentally run into someone you hoped and expected to never see again? What would you say to them? What would they say to you? Follow the story of Gemma Morgan- a not so normal girl who has a run in with some unexpected friends while passing through a place she once called home. What happens next, well, no one can say for certain. OC
1. Prologue

_September 1864_

The end of summer day was beautiful in the small town of Mystic Falls. The sun although shining bright wasn't burning the ground underneath it. There were a few leaves decorating the ground, crunching and crackling under feet. It was the most perfect day and everyone was outside enjoying it- well, _not everyone._

The Salvatore brothers- Stefan and Damon- were among the ones relishing in the nice weather. They were in the back parts of their family's estate, playing a game Damon had learned while with the Confederate Army. _Football _he called it. And although Stefan didn't understand the strange game from the North, he enjoyed it none the less.

On looking the boys were Katherine Pierce and her handmaid, Emily. Katherine sat, watching the brothers with an amused smile on her face while Emily held an umbrella over her head. This was an ideal day for the young women- spending it with her most favorite people in the world.

But then, all movement stopped and Katherine's expression became confused. Stefan and Damon looked to each other before dropping the ball and jogging towards the house. Katherine looked to Emily, but she was just as clueless.

Inside sat a young girl- young _witch_- at the piano. The song she played was Volkmann, one of her favorite musicians at the time. Her fingers glided across the keys of the piano almost effortlessly. She played until she sensed a presence behind her.

"Don't stop on our account," she heard from behind. The girl turned with a small smirk on her face. "It's not polite for a gentleman to sneak up on a lady Mr. Salvatore." The brothers chuckled. "Forgive us Miss. Gemma." Damon spoke and Stefan shook his head in agreement.

"Well don't just stand there," Gemma smiled and motioned for them to enter the room. The boys did as told, taking their usual seat. She continued to play and Stefan and Damon just listened. If there was one thing they loved to do more than anything, it was listening to Gemma play the piano.

When she finished, she looked up at the brothers with a shy smile. And they clapped, making her blush. "Beautiful Gemmalyn," Stefan spoke. "Truly amazing," Damon chimed in. She smiled and thanked them.

The happy event was cut short when someone cleared her throat. The three of them stopped, looking at Katherine standing in the doorway not looking amused. "Gemmalyn," she said and Stefan and Damon stood with slightly fearful faces.

Gemma stood as well, feeling equally if not more scared than Stefan and Damon. "Yes Katherine," she spoke in an innocent voice. Katherine eyes her for a second before speaking again. "Go to your room and practice your spells." Gemma was about to protest when Katherine spoke again, this time very angry. "**Now.**"

Gemma swallowed. She turned to the brothers and curtsied. She then hurried out of the room, scared not only for her, but for Stefan and Damon as well.

**Hi everyone! I'm Paige and I will be your author for this story. I'm so excited for this story and I hope everyone loves it! I'm a freshman so I have a lot of school work but I'll try my hardest to post every week/every other week. Also, I would like it if you guys sent in some questions for me to answer so you guys can get to know me better. Well, that's it. Review and enjoy!**

**~Paige **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE VERY VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I know, an authors note so soon but this is really important.

First of all, I wanted to say OMG because I got so much positive feedback on the prologue within just hours of posting. It really made me happy that people are intrigued by my story. That being said, I just wanted to clarify that I am not one of those authors that only look at the positive comments. I really do encourage you guys to give your honest opinion and, if necessary, be a little mean. Trust me, there are gonna be chapters that are sloppy and probably not my best work. If you feel that there's something really bothering you, please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Also, if you get any ideas, tell me and if I think I could work with them, I might use them and give you credit for the idea.

Secondly, I really will try to update on time. Right now, the day for a new chapter is Thursday and depending on how things pan out, it _might___change to Sunday or Monday. Things are very busy with me right now (school, friends, family) but I will try my hardest to update regularly and if I really think I won't get an update in on time that week, I'll let you guys know. **Like this week, I'm trying my hardest but I don't think it'll be up by Thursday.**

Lastly, I'm having a bit of a creative block. As you guys already know, Gemma come's back to Mystic Falls in Chapter One. The problem is, I spent so much time creating the back story, later events and fine details I neglected to have a_** why**_for Gemma returning (this is mainly why CH1 probably won't be up Thurs.).** With that, I'd really like for you guys to submit some idea to get me going**. I may be writing this, but you guys are reading it and if there's something you wanna see (like I said) _please _tell me. If I get a really good one by tomorrow, there might be some hope!

Wow, that was really long. Sorry about that- I tend to ramble. Oh, yeah- don't forget to send in those questions for me and feel free to answer then when asking. I really wanna get to know you guys and have you know me!

Please please please submit!  
~Paige


	3. Chapter 1

Driving. That's what the past eight hours consisted of- well, driving, snacking and bad singing on my part. But could you really blame me? I was in a car, by myself, with nothing but today's hits and 80s classics to keep me company. I hadn't stopped once, and truth be told, I hadn't planned to stop anytime soon.

But I knew that if I were to survive the 18 hour drive from Atlanta to Boston, pit stops needed to be made. So while driving on the open highway, I made a right off the next exit into a small town, one I never expected to be in ever again.

Mystic Falls, Virginia was as small town as you could get- the people in your 11th grade chemistry class were the same people you shared a changing table with in nursery school, your mom went to high school with the entire town and no matter how much you tried, you were never getting out.

Although the late-1800s town I had known and grown to love had been buried under the industrialization of the 21st century, I couldn't help but smile at the familiar yet foreign place. Sure, I had only spend little over a year in Virginia but it felt more like home than my actual one.

I pulled up to a placed called The Mystic Grill and parked. From what I saw, the place had many uses; in one aspect, it was a small town diner, in another a bar and in another, a place to hang out.

When I stepped out, I realized that it was already getting dark and nearing dinner time, so I decided to get some food. I walked inside and of course, my thoughts were correct- the place was filled with teenagers. I smiled at how easily it would be to blend in and walked over to an open table.

Minutes later a waitress came over and took my order- a cheeseburger with French fries. Surprisingly, the food was out in less than 10 minutes and I quickly chowed down. I'd admit the food was actually good.

I had just finished my last fry when I decided to pull out my old journal. And by old, I mean old. The first thing I had ever written in it talked about my journey to Mystic Falls from New York in 1863. I smiled at the memory as I opened to a page marked with the date-

_17 April 1864_

_Today had been an interesting one dear diary. It had been hotter than any other April in our town's history and truth be, the hottest I had seen in my lifetime. So instead of roasting the day away, my dear Salvatore's got a bright idea- swimming. _

_It was just the boy and I (Katherine had refused the tempting offer to spend the day with Miss. Pearl). And thus we went, sneaking past a busy Mr. Salvatore and heading to the Falls. And might I tell you dear diary, they were magnificent._

_Once we had reached our destination, something I didn't expect happened- Stefan and Damon begun to undress. Between you and I diary, I think I fell harder for Stefan than I thought I could. And when he untied my corset, I swear I felt sparks._

_Are my feelings wrong diary? Katherine loves him, I know she does, but she has Damon as well and well, I do not think it's fair. A woman is supposed to love one man at a time, not two brothers at once. And my poor boys- they each believe they hold Katherine's heart when in truth, it's still in her chest where it will stay._

_~Gemmalyn_

I sighed, closing the journal and looking up, seeing the waitress coming back with my check. I smiled and paid, making my way to the bar. When I got there, I was greeted by the sweet face of the bust boy. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Bourbon please," I said, keeping my smile. He nodded and poured my drink.

I thanked him and took a sip, feeling the cold liquor burn its was down my throat. Placing the drink down, I fiddled with the ring on my right hand. "New to town?" the guy asked, breaking me out of my trance. I nodded 'no' and took another sip. "Just passing through."

"Ah," he said, wiping the counter. "From?" I let out a small laugh and smiled. "Atlanta- I'm making my way to Boston." I finished off my drink and placed down enough money to cover for the drink and a few dollars for a tip. "Nice talking…" "Matt." He cut me off. "Gemma." I said, backing my way out of The Grill and into the cold.

I buttoned up my jacket and slung my bag over my shoulder when I got outside. When I pulled out my phone, the time said 9:16 and I knew that if I wanted to reach Boston by morning, I would need to get driving. I unlocked my car and was about to get in when I heard a blood curdling scream.

I stopped, turning to the direction the scream came from. I put my bag on top of my car and walked as fast as I could in heals to an ally. I saw two figures- one, a girl, pushed up against the wall and the other, a boy, holding her there. Then, I smelt the blood and realize I had just walked in on someone's dinner.

I kept as quiet as I could; knowing that if I made a sound, things could get ugly. I crouched down and watched. After a minute or so, the girl spoke up and I could tell she was crying. "Stop, that hurts." I had to stop myself from jumping in right then and there.

_What the hell's the matter with you?! Stop this guy! He's obviously some sicko or a ripper or something- if you don't step in, that girl's gonna die!_

So, I decided to listen to the voice in my head. I stood up and when I got close enough, the girl saw me. Her eyes widened slightly and I brought my finger to my lips, telling her to keep quiet. And she didn't scream. I smiled and gave her a reassuring nod.

Then, when I mustered enough strength, I leapt forward, tackling the guy off the girl. The second I got him on the ground, he flipped us and in turn, I flipped us again. It went like this (along with punches) for a few seconds before I finally pinned the guy down.

When I opened my eyes to see the person under me, my eyes widened and so did his. The man before me had a familiar face; defined jaw line, beautiful green eyes and sandy brown hair- Stefan Salvatore. I went to speak when I heard a voice behind me- one equally as familiar as the face in front of me. "The hell's going on here?"

"Gemmalyn?"

**Hey guys!**

**A day late- sorry about that. But I got to writing this yesterday but I had so much homework it just didn't work in my favor.**

**Okay, so a HUGE thank you to ****BrandyWine97-64**** for her help in coming up with a reason for Gemma being in town and a bit of a plot twist for later in the story. Please check her out- she's pretty cool.**

**In other news, OMG who say TVD last night? It was pretty intense and truthfully, I cried a little. I'm really worried about Stefan and I don't think we're rid of Silas and Qetsiyah ****_just _****yet. **

**Anyway, I would really like to see some questions in my inbox this weekend and maybe, if I do, I'll post chapter three by Sunday. Maybe. **

**XOXO  
~Paige**


	4. Chapter 2

"Gemmalyn?" Stefan said more to himself than to me. Not wanting to confirm or deny his assumption, I sped back to my car. I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes as I grabbed my keys out of my bag and got in the car, trying my hardest to keep it together.

And again, I started driving. I drove and I drove and I drove until I reached the woods and stopped, throwing the keys on the floor of my car and nearly slamming my head on the steering wheel.

It was him; lying before me was Stefan Salvatore, the boy I had once loved. But the face I saw was broken, not the kind, innocent one I knew back in 1864. The blood smeared on his face and the fear in his eyes made him a stranger and it scared me.

And the voice that came from behind me; no doubt in my mind it was his brother. Damon's voice hadn't changed a bit- sure, it was less proper and more sarcastic, but I knew it was him and I hadn't seen or heard him in a century and a half.

I felt myself drifting off with thoughts of what happened and the images playing over and over again in my head before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to a start, feeling a slight burning. I looked to my hand and saw that my daylight ring, although still on, moved ever so slightly, enough to take away some of its life saving power. I sighed and slipped it back onto my finger, adjusting it properly.

The headache I felt was no doubt from the lack of sleep I had the night before. What had happened added to the fact that I was in my car and it was freezing didn't help ease me to sleep.

"God Gemmalyn," I whispered to myself after looking in my rearview mirror. There was mascara dripping slightly down my face, my eyes were puffy, cheeks red and hair a mess. "The hell's wrong with you?" I fixed my hair and face and sat for a few seconds before picking up the keys and putting them back into the car, backing out of the woods and back to The Grill.

As I drove, I felt my stomach churning, my head pounding and heard my heart beating my ears. Never in my life had I felt such an overload of emotions. As you probably know, being a vampire heightens everything, so is what I feel right now just my love? Of course it couldn't be. After what those boys did to me, I don't know what stopped me from ripping out their hearts on the spot.

I reparked in the same spot, getting out and walking rather slowly towards the ally that I had been in not an hour ago. When I reached the scene, it was like nothing had happened. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion as I approached the spot- the same one where Stefan held a girl against the wall, drinking from her.

But there was no blood.

In fact, there was nothing- no sign that anything had happened last night when I was fully aware that something had. Was it all an illusion? Was it my mind playing tricks on me- creating this scene in my head as a punishment for what had happened in Atlanta?

Nothing made sense at all. Quickly, I made my way from the ally to The Grill and when I walked in, I spotted the boy from last night. _What was it? …Matt? Yeah, that was it. _I walked over to the bar and quickly and said, "Matt."

He turned around, placing the cups on the bar and leaning over towards me. "Gemma? I thought you were leaving?" he asked. "There's been a slight change in plans, actually. But I have a question for you," I said quickly, feeling out of breath but not showing it. He nodded. "Are there any Salvatore's that live here?"

"Yeah, brothers actually," he started, taking the cups and walking to the other end of the bar. I followed him from my side, eyebrows raised. "What are their names?" I asked in a sort of panic. "Damon and Stefan." My eyes widened and I cursed under my breath.

"Something wrong?" he asked and I looked at him, sucking in a breath of air. "Do you know where I can find them?" He gave me a confused look and I spoke again. "I uh, I wanted to surprise them. They don't know I'm in town," I answered nervously. Matt eyes me for a second. I stood impatiently, feeling more and more nervous with each second he made me wait. "The Salvatore Boarding House," he said, giving me directions.

Then, I looked into his eyes, my pupils dilating. "I was never here," I said and watched his do the same. Matt repeated what I said and I smiled, thanking him and walking outside to my car and heading to the boarding house.

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I'm late again. I think I'm gonna make my update day Friday because it's a lot easier. I'll confirm next chapter. Also, I know this one is really sucky. I'm still working out things for the next part and I wanted to give you guys something. If all goes well, I'll have it up for Sunday night (hopefully).**

**Okay so Thursdays TVD actually made me cry. With Beremy and Damon and Augustine and Jesse and STATHERINE! I'm actually shipping Stefan and Katherine right now. I mean, I know what happened in the past was bad but think about it. They both have had pretty sucky lives and deserve to be happy, why not be happy together?**

**Okay so I ****_really _****want to get some questions and reviews! I want you guys to know me because you're reading my story- I always loved when I knew the author of a story. If I get at least one, I promise to get something up for Sunday.**

**XOXO  
~Paige**


	5. Chapter 3

_I can't do this. Nope. Not happening. _

Those were my thoughts the entire ride from The Grill to the boarding house. Sure, it was only a 10 minute drive, but the entire time, I kept telling myself not to do it. To keep driving to Boston like nothing happened. To forget any of this ever happened and start over again. But of course, like the stubborn person I am, I kept driving.

When I finally pulled up, the nay saying thoughts popped back into my head and I sighed, parking my car and getting out. I suddenly became self-conscious, even checking myself in the car reflection. My long brown hair was pulled back into a messy braid. I wore a red bodycon skirt with a white and black stripped three quarter sleeve shirt. Over it I had a leather jacket and on my feet were black heals **(see profile for link).** But everything was disheveled from my horrible night sleep.

After straightening out my clothes and pulling my hair into a high pony tail, I finally made my way over to the door. I went to knock but stopped, hearing voices. "There's obviously something wrong with him," said one, a girl. The voice was definitely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"There's nothing to be worried about," I heard Damon say and I felt myself becoming more and more nervous. Their footsteps began to ring in my ears, the sound of them moving away made me sigh with relief.

_What the hell's wrong with you? Just knock on the fucking door and ask for one of them. Simple as that. Common Gemmalyn, you can do it._

I rolled my eyes at the voice in my head but listened, knocking on the door and quickly pulling my hand back. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal (I'm guessing) the girl from before. My eyes widened slightly at her face and how familiar it was.

At first glance, the girl was instantly Katherine. All their features matched almost exactly and yet they were different. This girl's face was softer, kinder looking. There was a sparkle in her eye that Katherine had lost in the time I had known her and Katherine would never smile like her.

The girls smile became a confused expression when I didn't say anything. "Can I help you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly and leaning on the door. I popped out of my little world at the sound of her voice, tensing a little.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for the Salvatore's," I said nervously. She didn't say anything. "I am at the Salvatore Boarding House, right?" "Yeah, right," she answered, looking more confused. "Uh, come in. I'll get them."

I nodded, following her into the beautiful house. All the antiques made me question on Stefan and Damon _actually _lived here. It didn't exactly seem like their kind of setting but then again, I haven't known them for a century and a half.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," she said, leaving me in a room by myself. I looked around, heading to the shelves first. The endless numbers of books made me wonder if they all had been read. They ranged from classics like Pride and Prejudice to mainstream novels like Twilight. I laughed to myself and turned, spotting something.

The new, black grand piano stuck out like a sore thumb with the rest of this old stuff. It was sleek and from what I could tell, finely tuned and definitely expensive. I made my way over, grazing my fingers over the keys. I hadn't played in decades, but I got the same feeling I used to get when I touched it.

Ever so slowly, I pushed down on one of the keys, the beautiful sound filling my ears. Then another and another until I was playing part of the beginning to Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles. I stopped when the lyrics would've started, sensing a presence behind me. "Don't stop on our account," I heard and smiled, turning around.

**Hey guys!**

**So, I got a lot of positive feedback and I just really wanted to get this up for you guys. I know it's not a lot and I kinda left you guys hanging, and I'm sorry, but I made a promise. I'm still working out the entire meeting (like I said) so I probably won't update until Thursday, Friday the latest.**

**Also, since I suck at outfit description, I will be putting links to the outfits on my profile labeled with the chapter number and character. So please check that out because Gemma's outfit is a personal favorite of mine and I really don't think I did it justice.**

**Well, that's it. It's 1 am here so I'm gonna head off. Do all the stuff to make my feel good about this chapter and another update is coming your way!**

**XOXO  
~Paige**


	6. Chapter 4

"Don't stop on our account," She heard and smiled, turning around. And there they were. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Her smile fell at their expressons, polar opposites. Damon had a small smirk on his face. He had obviously been the one to talk, saying the same thing he would say to her many times in 1864.

But Stefan looked like he had seen a ghost. But in reality, he felt like he had. He hadn't seen Gemma since 1864 and never expected to see her again. In fact, it was guaranteed that she was gone for good. And there she stood, _looking more beautiful than he remembered._

"Well don't just stand there," she said, similarly to 1864. But Damon and Stefan could hear the edge in Gemma's voice and knew they weren't going to be sitting the piano hearing her play. Her expression became cold and the boys became slightly frightened.

"Explain yourselves," She said, extend her arms to the side, as if to open the floor to them. "Explain _ourselves?_" Damon questioned, stepping into the room and closer to Gemma. "You're supposed to be dead."

"And you would know," she snapped, stepping closer to Damon. "Do you remember it Damon? The way you and Stefan convinced an innocent girl to go into the woods in the middle of the night. How you said you were coming and when she turned around, you two stood there with guns pointed her way?"

She stopped and mimicked their positions all those years ago, her hands forming a gun. "We're sorry Gemmalyn," She spoke in a manly voice. "This has to be done," the next line was said in a different voice but still manly. Then, she made a gunshot sound.

Stefan closed his eyes, remembering the day. Everything had been normal- well, as normal as it could be for two brothers living with a vampire and two witches. After breakfast and hearing Gemma play the piano, Katherine had requested the presence of both Salvatore's. "Kill her," she had said, convincing them even without compulsion. And they did- waiting until nightfall to do so. And when all was said and done, they told everyone that Gemma had run away.

"Did you enjoy it?" Gemma asked, breaking Stefan's memory and looking between the two boys. "Gemmalyn…" Stefan started, but she cut him off. "Don't 'Gemmalyn' me Stefan," She spat, making her way towards Stefan. But before she could, Damon grabbed her by the arm.

She got out of his grip and pushed him against the wall by his neck. "Don't touch me," Gemma said in a low voice. He gulped, feeling scared of someone who at one point would never hurt a fly. The Gemma he knew was gone, and what remained scared the bejesus out of him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, making Gemma let go of Damon and turn, eyeing the girl. "But this," she started, making her way towards Elena. "This is impressive. What happened? Kat broke your hearts and you had someone make a carbon copy?" As she said this, Gemma gripped Elena's chin.

Elena stood completely still, not knowing what to do. She could tell that this girl was an older vampire and that she wouldn't stand a chance. So she did nothing, hoping the girl would let go soon enough.

"Gemma, let go," Damon said in a stern voice. Gemma let her go, her face still angry. "That's Elena," Stefan said. "Katherine's doppelganger." Gemma laughed, clapping her hands a few times. "So the plot thickens?" "I'm going to ask again," Elena said. "What's going on?"

"Well," Damon began. "Once upon a time in the land of 1863 Mystic Falls, Katherine Pierce showed up at the Salvatore Mansion with a friend of hers, Gemmalyn Morgan." He gestured to Gemma and she smirked, waving her fingers almost sarcastically. "As you already know, Katherine was with us for a while and both my brother and I-"

"Fell utterly, wholly and downright in love with her," Gemma cut in, glaring at the two boys. "Then one day, Katherine convinced them I was the spawn of satin and that I had to be killed. They brought me into the woods and bam! Dead." "Which still doesn't explain this," Damon said, poking Gemma's arm to prove a point.

All while this was happening, Stefan was watching them. Ever since the night before, bits and pieces of his almost nonexistent humanity started to try and creep its way back and Stefan pushed it away as hard as he could. Gemma and he had always been close, yet somehow, he had no problem killing her. But now, his feelings of guilt were finally showing themselves and Stefan wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

"Easy," Gemma spoke, making Stefan curious. "Vampire blood plus dead human equal's transition. It's simple arithmetic, really." She smirked and Damon glared at her. "Well you weren't exactly human," Damon said under his breath and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Well why are you back then?" he asked from behind, causing Gemma to turn around. She hadn't really gotten a good look at him, even with their proximity last night. His face was harder than she had remembered- there were lines on his face that 17 year olds shouldn't have. His usual smile was replaced with a straight line that made Gemma feel slightly uncomfortable.

"That seems to be the question of the century," she said. "I was passing through, decided to get some food and when I was about to leave, I found a sad little ripper chowing down on an innocent blonde." She made a fake pouty face and then smirked.

"So from what I saw, I'm guessing _you're _the infamous Ripper of Monterey?" she asked. Stefan became visibly uncomfortable, shifting where he was standing as Gemma made her way towards him. "It makes sense," she traced the outline of his jaw and smirked, continuing nonchalantly. "You did start killing at a young age."

That sent Stefan over the edge. His face became angry and he grabbed her neck, forcing her up against the wall. He somewhat growled, a hurt expression on his face. "I mean," she choked out, still smirking even with the lack of oxygen. "Not everyone can say the killed their best friend when they were sixteen."

He shoved her against the wall harder, banging her head against it and making her yell out in pain. "Stefan," Damon said from behind him. But Stefan could barely hear him. "Katherine was right," he growled in Gemma's ear, shoving her against the wall again. "You are truly evil."

Surprisingly, Gemma kicked off the wall and sent him onto his back, her following. They were in the same position as last night, only Gemma felt more in control this time. "Like I said," she whispered. "Spawn of satin."

"Okay that's enough," Damon said, pulling Gemma off of Stefan and placing her next to Elena. Then, he helped Stefan up and said, "You two can have angry sex later. Right now, we've got a bit of a situation on our hands so Gemma you can…" "Situation?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

**(A/N: I just wanted to clarify that I'm not following any specific TVD plot line)**

"Just a minor werewolf problem, nothing to worry about," Damon said. At this point, Stefan was glaring at Gemma, hate in his eyes and she could tell. But truthfully, Gemma didn't care. All the worry about her feelings for him washed away the second she saw him in the boarding house.

"Werewolves?" Gemma asked, arching her eyebrows even more. "I thought those were a dying species." "They were," Stefan said, pouring himself a bourbon. "But apparently, not anymore." He was about to take a sip when the glass was taken from his hands. He turned to see Gemma, gulping down his drink. "So there's a werewolf infestation and the only solution is you two?" She asked.

"And me," Elena spoke up. "And our friends." Gemma let out a small laugh. "Correction- there's a werewolf infestation and the only solution is you two and a bunch of teenagers? Yeah," she placed the glass on the table and crossed her arms. "You're gonna need my help."

Stefan and Damon looked to each other, both mentally agreeing that Gemma staying wouldn't be a good idea. "No," they said at the same time. She glared at them and nodded. "Fine. But when you're dying from a werewolf bite," she walked towards the door. When she reached, Gemma turned around and leaned on the door frame. "Don't come crying to me."

Elena's eyes widened, hoping that what Gemma was saying was a lie. "Gemma wait," she called, making her way outside to Gemma's car. Gemma stood in front of it, hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. Stefan and Damon were just as confused and followed Elena outside.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Gemma smiled and took a step closer. "You guys need me more than you know," she whispered and looked up. "The bite of a werewolf is deadly to a vampire."

"What?" Damon said, stepping forward. "It's true," Gemma said. "At first, your body heals and you think you're fine. Then it comes back even worse and your skins on fire. Then come the hallucinations." Gemma began walking and using hand gestures. "All the while, you're sweating like there's no tomorrow, craving more blood than your body can handle and trying to heal. But in the end," she stopped, sitting on the steps next to where Stefan had sat. "You're dead."

"And how do you know so much about it?" Damon asked, getting angry. "You didn't mention any of this inside." "Well you didn't want my help," she smiled innocently. "But…"

"Would you look at the time," Gemma smirked, looking at her watch. "It's almost noon and I need to get to Boston by nightfall so," she hopped up, smoothing out her skirt. "I best be off."

Gemma made her way to the car, pulling out her keys and getting in. She rolled down the windows, put on her sunglasses and adjusted her mirrors. "You have to stop her," Elena whispered to the boys. The looked to each other, not sure as what to do.

"Well this was a nice reunion," Gemma called from inside the car. "Let's schedule another one in a century and a half, yes?" She smirked and just before she pushed on the gas pedal, Damon spoke up. "Wait."

Gemma stopped, pulling her sunglasses to the top of her head and her eyebrows raised. "You can stay," he started as Stefan glared at him. He did not want her here, not at all. The things she said and what she did, Stefan could never forgive her. Not in 150 years at least.

"If you help," Damon finished. Elena smiled, knowing Damon had made the right choice but gave Stefan a concerned look. Gemma smiled, pushing a button in the car to open the trunk and pulling out the keys. She got out of the car and grabbed one of the four bags.

"Stefan darling, would you help me with the rest?" she smirked and made her way towards Elena. "Help me unpack," she said with a smile. Elena nodded, leading Gemma into the house and towards the bedrooms.

Stefan sighed, getting up and walking towards the trunk with Damon. He grabbed two of the bags while Damon grabbed one and closed the trunk. "This is a bad idea Damon," Stefan said was they made their way into the house. "Oh common Stefan, we lived with her once before. Besides," he continued. "Now you two can have all the angry sex you want."

**Hey guys!**

**I know, so many unexpected updates! But seriously, this might happen a lot. When I get an idea, I need to write it and when I finish, I don't wanna have to wait until Thursday. Like last night at like 12:30 am, I wrote the Stefan/Gemma attack scene because it played perfectly in my head. It's how I roll.**

**If you don't live in America and/or don't already know, Thursday is Thanksgiving which means (most likely) no update then. Also, I'm going to be on vacation from Dec. 4-8, so unless I update before then, there won't be anything that week. That's mainly why I put this up now. 2,000 words! That's a record for me!**

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to my hardest to update Thursday. **

**XOXO  
~Paige**


	7. Chapter 5

"She's driving me crazy," Stefan said to Caroline while leaning on the locker next to hers. Caroline rolled her eyes and groaned, placing her math binder into her locker from her bag. Gemma had been staying with the Salvatore's for a week now and although the two had never met, she was all the blonde ever heard. Every morning, Stefan would come into school with another 'ridiculous' act that she would perform the night before. But most of the time, Caroline just nodded, agreeing with Stefan even though the things Gemma did weren't that bad.

Caroline shut her locker, turning and walking away with Stefan next to her. "Want to know what she did last night?" Stefan asked as they walked. Caroline nodded nonchalantly, moving her hand as to say yes. "She was drinking blood in the living room."

That made Caroline stop. She stuck her arm out, stopping Stefan and he looked her with a confused face. She quickly turned to him and said, "She's a vampire, isn't she?" Stefan nodded and Caroline became even more confused. "Okay I'm still pretty new at the whole vampire food pyramid thing but I'm pretty sure blood takes up 99.9% of it."

"Yes Caroline I know that," He said sarcastically. "But I'm trying to be good and Gemma walking around with a mug full of human blood isn't helping." Stefan sighed. He could tell Caroline was beginning to get annoyed with his stories every day. But he couldn't help it- Gemma seriously got under Stefan's skin and his brother wouldn't have it. Plus, knowing the brunette, she would be listening to the whole thing.

Caroline nodded, somewhat understanding where he was coming from. "Doesn't Damon drink blood from a vodka glass?" She asked. Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's not the point. The point is this girl is going to drive me insane if she doesn't leave soon."

Caroline sighed and looked at Stefan. She could tell that having Gemma around was really bothering him and she felt bad. "Well she's only here to help, right? I'm sure she'll be out of here in no time." Stefan laughed. "With our terrible track record she's not going anyw-"

Stefan stopped, his eye widening. Caroline became confused and noticed him staring into the distance. She moved her body to the same position as his, looking in the same direction. In front of them, a girl began making her way over to them. "Shit," Stefan mumbled under his breath. And it all clicked for Caroline.

Gemma approached the pair with a smirk. She wore an olive colored skirt that buttoned in the front, a plain, long sleeve grey sweater and a pair of nude heals **(see profile)**. Her hair was pulled into a messy but stylish French braid.

"Stefan, girl I don't know," She said when she finally got to the two. "Gemma." Stefan said in an unamused tone. Gemma was about to say something snarky when Caroline chimed in. "I love your shoes." Gemma looked away from Stefan and to Caroline, then looking down at her shoes.

"Thank you. Christian Louboutin," she smiled. Gemma looked at Caroline for a second before seeing her necklace. "I love this," she said, picking it up off her neck. "Thank you I-" "Ladies, enough," Stefan chimed in, unamused. Gemma turned to him and glared, her eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing h-," Stefan started but stopped, noticing a bag hanging off Gemma's shoulder. Inside the bag seemed to be books- binders' maybe. His eyes widened when he noticed a familiar green lanyard wrapped around the handle of her bag and grabbed it.

At the end of the lanyard was a little card. On it was a picture of Gemma, smiling teeth and all, along with the words "Gemma Morgan" and the school name. It was a school ID. Stefan looked up from the ID to Gemma and she just had a confused expression on her face.

"_Please _tell me you decided to buy a lamination machine, got bored and that this is _not _a student ID" he asked quickly, still holding the ID. Gemma tilted her head, smiling. "I decided to buy a lamination machine, got bored and this is _not _a student ID."

Stefan let go of the ID, placing his hand on his forehead and rubbing it. "Why, Gemmalyn- why couldn't you just stay home?" He began to pace slightly and Gemma and Caroline looked at each other with the same faces. "Stefan it's not a big deal," Caroline tried to assure him.

"Not a big deal?" he asked after he stopped. "I've got a psychotic vampire living with me and the only time she's not annoying me is when I'm in school." "Stop being such a child Stefan," Gemma snapped.

Stefan glared at her. "You're going home," he said, pointing a finger. Gemma stepped towards him, his finger now touching her chest. "Make me," she whispered, challenging him. The two vampires stared at each other, hatred in their eyes.

"Fine," he gave up, backing away. "But don't expect a 'hello' in the halls." Stefan walked away from the girls, more angry than before. He just didn't get it- after everything they had gone through, this should be the _last _place Gemma would want to be. He wanted her gone more than anything but there was something inside of him that didn't- a small piece of him still hanging on to their relationship (whatever it was) back in 1864. It was his humanity, and all Stefan wanted to do was lock it in a box and drop it to the bottom of the ocean.

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for the sucky update. Tomorrow (Wednesday) I'm going to Disney so I won't be able to update Thursday or over the weekend so I figured I'd give you guys something. It's not much but it's something.**

**Comment a prediction on ANYTHING and the person closest to a plot I have will get a glimpse into the future of the story. And the comments are very entertaining. **

**XOXO  
~Paige **


	8. Chapter 6

"Sorry about him," Caroline offered a comforting smile as Gemma watched Stefan walk away. She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek and glaring at him. "I don't even care," she turned to the blonde, offering a smile. "I'm Gemma," she introduced and extended her hand. Caroline smiled back, shaking Gemma's hand. "Caroline."

"Well Caroline, girl with pretty necklace," Gemma smirked, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. "Would you happen to know where room 218 is?" "I'm headed there right now," Caroline said. "Well then lead the way." Caroline let out a small laugh, hooking her arm with Gemma's and walking them towards the school.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what year the US entered World War II?" Alaric asked his class, leaning over his desk. Instantly, two hands shot up. The class groaned, knowing how this conversation would end. "Put your hand down Salvatore," Gemma mumbled to Stefan who was sitting next to her. "Not in a million years Morgan," he mumbled back. She shifted in her seat, moving so her hand was raised slightly higher than his.

Stefan squinted his eyes, moving his free arm and hitting Gemma's side lightly. She flinched, her hand falling only a little. "Ouch," Gemma groaned. "Stefan," Alaric said. Gemma huffed, crossing her arms and looking at the boy next to her. "1940," Stefan said confidently.

"Wrong," Gemma snapped, a smirk playing on her face as she sat straighter and uncrossed her arms. "Care to elaborate Miss. Morgan?" "Well Mr. Saltzman," she gave him a sweet smile, leaning on the desk. "Although America was sending supplies by 1940, we didn't actually declare and enter the war until December 8th, 1941, the day after.." "The bombing of Pearl Harbor," Stefan interrupted, turning to Gemma. "December 7th, 1941, 7:53…" "7:55 am," Gemma turned to him, slightly leaning over her desk. "It was a Sunday."

And then the bell rang. Joyous sighs filled the classroom as everyone shuffled out- well, everyone but Gemma and Stefan. "What the hell was that?" she shouted, walking around her desk. "Nothing," he smirked, standing. "You're such an immature, maleficent, child I swear…" she trailed off. Stefan let out a short laugh and Gemma shook her head.

Before she could say anything else, Stefan's phone rang. He grabbed it from his bag and saw Damon calling him. "Yeah," he answered. Gemma tilted her head, listening to their conversation. "We have a little problem," Damon spoke frantically on the other end of the phone. Gemma grabbed it from Stefan, putting the phone on speaker. "What kind of problem?" she asked.

Stefan watched Gemma, utter confusion on his face. She was so different now- so confident. She was defiant and snarky and judgmental- three things Gemma never was; not in a million years. And she didn't care about anything. Before everything, Gemma cared- sometimes too much- about everything. It was just her nature.

"The furry kind…" Damon trailed off, a growl breaking Stefan from his thoughts. Their eyes widened and Gemma brought the phone closer to her mouth. "We'll be there in five- ten the latest." She hung up and grabbed her bag, heading out of the classroom. When Stefan didn't follow, she turned around but kept walking. "Common, we've got a halfwit to save."

* * *

Gemma and Stefan pulled up to the house and got out of their respective cars. Stefan reached the door before realizing she wasn't following him and turned, confused. "Gemmalyn common, we've gotta get inside," He walked over to Gemma and she handed him a gun.

Stefan felt even more confused. "Wolfsbane bullets," she explained, handing him two hand grenades. "Wolfsbane grenades," Stefan smiled a little as she grabbed the same and an extra gun. "You come prepared," "Let's just say this isn't my first rodeo," Gemma said, approaching the door.

They stood on either side of the door, guns raised and heads leaned towards one another. "On my count," Gemma whispered so only Stefan could hear. "We charge." She nodded to emphasize and he just looked at her. Gemma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Five, four, three, tw-" she stopped when Stefan kicked the door down and ran in. "Little shit," Gemma mumbled before following him inside. When she reached the living room, there was no sign of Damon or his brother. But the couch was tipped over, two chairs were broken and a bottle of bourbon was shattered on the ground.

Gemma shook her head before hearing a noise. She furrowed her eyebrows and used her vampire hearing to determine where and who the noise was coming from. Then she took off to one of the back rooms and her eyes widened.

In front of Gemma was a big, grey werewolf, about to bite Damon. Stefan was against the wall, holding his head. She rolled her eyes and shot the werewolf in the back. The wolf turned and Gemma had an amused smirk on her face.

Stefan stood up, watching the encounter. He sighed, knowing what Gemma did was a bad move. But she just raised her eyebrows, almost challenging the wolf. It got off Damon and he was able to stand, watching just as closely as Stefan.

"How rude," she started, locking and loading her gun. "Barging into someone's house, destroying their things. Didn't your mother ever teach you any matters?" Gemma tilted her head, her eyebrows still raised. The room was still- no one dared to move. After a few seconds, the wolf lunged at Gemma but she was quick. It hit the wall and turned to see her on the opposite side of the room. "Is that all you've got _bitch_?"

The werewolf growled before charging at Gemma again. But this time, it got her down. Its teeth were in her face and all Gemma could do was squint at the wolf. Stefan and Damon had drifted closer to one another and both were looking with utter disbelief. Gemma was staring death straight in the face and she wasn't scared. Not in the slightest.

The wolf growled in Gemma's face and Stefan began to feel fear. He pushed the feeling back when the werewolf went flying across the room and hit the wall. Gemma was soon on her feed, her gun pointed towards the wolf. She shot again, getting it on the leg. The wolf staggered but got to its feet again, angrier than before.

Gemma laughed, biting her lip as she watched the wolf. It growled loudly before charging at her, mouth open, ready to bite. Gemma just stood there, her gun raised. Stefan's eyes widened and before just the wolf could reach Gemma, he tackled her to the ground. Damon was able to snap the wolf's neck before it could attack again.

When Gemma hit the ground, her eyes were closed. She had expected death- the werewolf venom seeping into her blood. But instead, she opened her eyes to Stefan. "The hell?" she whispered.

Stefan just looked at her, unsure what to say. Truth was, he didn't have a clue why he saved her. Stefan despised the brunette, more than he despised Katherine. And yet he saved her. Gemma gulped, letting out a shaky breath.

"Hey!" Damon called to them. But Gemma and Stefan's eyes never left the others. "You two can have eye sex later. But first, help me with this." Neither of them moved and Damon became confused. "Hello?" he said, dropping the body and moving closer to the pair. "Stefan."

Stefan quickly tore his gaze from Gemma's and looked up to his brother. Damon motioned to the dead wolf and Stefan nodded. "Right," he said, standing and offering Gemma a hand. She took it, their bodies touching. "Uh, thank you," she said, unsure of her words. Stefan nodded again, going to help Damon.

Gemma stood awkwardly as the boys carried the body to the back. She took off her shoes, her aching feet feeling good against the cold floor. She began picking things up, placing them in their rightful places. The wolf- and herself- had really screwed up the room.

When almost everything was in order, Gemma walked towards the living room. She passed a mirror on her way in and stopped, noticing a red blotch on her sweater. She lifter her shirt and noticed that there was no indication that is was her blood. Gemma smelt it and knew it wasn't hers. But the smell was strange- it was blood and something else. Gemma let her shirt go and her eyes widened at what she realized. "Stefan," She whispered, running to find the boys.

"Stefan!" Gemma called again before she reached them. The Salvatore's turned around, confused looks in their faces. Gemma gulped staring at the younger of the two. "What?" he asked. Damon's eyes widened when he saw her shirt. "Gemmalyn what…" he was cut off when Gemma approached Stefan. "Take off your shirt," she said in a whisper.

"Woah," Damon said, eying the two. "Gemma…" Stefan trailed off, unsure what Gemma was doing. "Take off… your shirt," She stressed with angry eyes. He gulped and reached down to pull it up but winced. "I knew it," she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over Stefan's head.

He groaned in pain but once his shirt was off, Stefan gave her a confused face. Damon looked and saw it too. Gemma shook her head, getting angry. Stefan tilted his head and looked down, noticing the wound on his hip that wasn't healing.

"Is that..?" he trailed off, looking up. Damon nodded and Gemma threw Stefan's shirt on the woods floor, speeding back to the house in a rage.

**Hellooo people! (like the new introduction?)**

**I am so sorry it took me forever to post this. I have been so busy while I caught up with school and everything. But I'm back and hopefully things will go smoothly from here.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming. Also, thanks to my awesome friends Dems for the inspiration last night to write this chapter. She's honestly the best!**

**Soo yeah, enjoy. Also, if the WWII facts are a little off, sorry about that. I had to go digging through all my notes from last year and I'm pretty sure it's accurate. **

**XOXO  
~Paige**


	9. Chapter 7

_Previously on __10 Things I Hate About You:_

_"Woah," Damon said, eying the two. "Gemma…" Stefan trailed off, unsure what Gemma was doing. "Take off… your shirt," She stressed with angry eyes. He gulped and reached down to pull it up but winced. "I knew it," she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over Stefan's head._

_He groaned in pain but once his shirt was off, Stefan gave her a confused face. Damon looked and saw it too. Gemma shook her head, getting angry. Stefan tilted his head and looked down, noticing the wound on his hip that wasn't healing._

_"Is that..?" he trailed off, looking up. Damon nodded and Gemma threw Stefan's shirt on the woods floor, speeding back to the house in a rage._

Damon and Stefan followed, the latter moving noticeably slower than his older brother. But when both reached the house, the found Gemma in the living room pacing. She began mumbling to herself, neither of them able to understand what she was saying.

The Salvatore's could tell Gemma was mad. The way she reacted was enough to give it away but the scowl only added to their assumptions. _Why is she so pissed? _Stefan thought to himself, watching Gemma closely. "Gemma I-"

"Shut up," she snarled, pointing a finger at Stefan. His eyes widen and he placed up two hands in defense. She glares, tilting her head and not in the mood for his little games. "Oh common Gem," Damon stepped in, not wanting a cat fight to break out between the two vampires. "This isn't his fault."

"The hell it isn't!" She yells, turning to both the brothers and stopping her pace. "I had everything under control I-," "Control?" Stefan questioned, his voice raising to her level. "That wolf was gonna rip you in half." "Since when do you care?"

At this point, Gemma and Stefan had moved closer to one another, both angrier than ever. The vein in Stefan's neck was popping out and Gemma's face was bright red. But neither backed down, so convinced that the other was wrong. "What is with you?" Stefan breathed out. "I thought you'd be jumping for joy that I'm good as dead."

Gemma didn't say as her face grew harder. She refused to show how she felt- that the thought of Stefan dying broke her. And blaming him for this was easier because in reality, Gemma knew this was all her fault. But she'd never admit it.

"You should lay down," Gemma mumbled, looking away from Stefan's gaze. Stefan felt more confused than before. She took a step back, her hand grabbing the bottom of her sleeve. Gemma looked up and took a deep breath, "I'll uh, get you a new shirt."

Gemma darted up the stairs, leaving the two Salvatore's alone and confused in the living room. Damon and Stefan looked at each other. "The hell was that?" Damon asked, walking over to the table and pouring three glasses of bourbon. He handed one to Stefan, took one for himself and left one for when Gemma returned.

"No idea," Stefan gulped down his glass and poured himself another glass. He felt uneasy- the look in Gemma's eyes was something he hadn't seen in a long time. The anger she felt at him was expected, but the cause of it was what confused Stefan. _Didn't she hate me? _Stefan thought, taking a smaller sip. _Why isn't she happy about this?_

"Well whatever it was," Damon broke Stefan's train of thought. "It was weird. Not normal Gemma attitude well, not anymore at least." Damon shook his head and took a sip of his bourbon. Before Stefan could speak up, Gemma was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a new shirt in her hand.

Gemma had changed out of her ruined outfit and into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Her hair was still in a braid but the bottom was pulled into a bun, keeping her long hair off her neck. "Here," Gemma extended her arm, handing Stefan the shirt.

It was one of his button up collared shirts, paint scattered across the back from helping Caroline paint the sets for the school play a couple months ago. "It's easier to take off than a tee shirt," She mumbled. "It won't hurt as much."

Stefan nodded, slowly pulling the shirt on and buttoning it. His eyes were fixated on the wound in his side. He gulped and quickly covered it with the shirt, not wanting to think about it.

Damon handed Gemma her glass and she smiled a little, drinking half the bourbon in one gulp. The tension in the room was thick, and Damon could tell his little brother felt uncomfortable when he sat and placed his head in his hands. "Well what's our plan?" Damon asked.

The other vampires looked at Damon. Stefan shook his head as he raised it, knowing there was nothing they could do. _I'm gonna die _Stefan thought and his head fell back into his hands.

Damon looked to Gemma, hoping she'd have some words of wisdom or something. She gulped but within seconds, her eyes lit up and she had a smile on her face. "I think I've got a solution," she whispered.

Stefan and Damon perked up, their eyes shining with home. Gemma's smile grew as she backed out of the house and towards her car. The Salvatore's followed. She opened the car door and grabbed her bag, pulling her phone out of it. Gemma made her way to the house and found the contact she was looking for.

The boys looked over Gemma's shoulder, wondering what the hell she was up to. When she reached her contact of choice, Stefan and Damon's breaths caught in their throats and the younger on stopped. The older brother reached over the girls shoulder and grabbed the phone.

"Hey!" Gemma turned, annoyance on her face. "Give me my phone back." "Nik M.? As in Niklaus Mikaelson?" Damon's voice escalated; his hand gripped the phone extremely tight. Gemma nodded, picking up on his anger. "Yeah and?"

Gemma placed a hand on her hip; she was becoming just as annoyed as Damon was. But it was Gemma- everything was intensified. Stefan shook his head. "No," he said. Gemma turned to him. "Uh, yes," She reached up, grabbing her phone from Damon's hand.

"What no-," Damon stopped when Gemma put up a finger, silencing him as the phone began to ring. Stefan sat back on the couch, his brain feeling like it was going to explode as well as his side. Damon just poured himself another glass of bourbon.

Gemma rolled her eyes at them and put the phone on speaker. "Gemmalyn," the British accent known as Klaus filled their ears and Gemma smiled. "What did I do to deserve this unexpected call?"

"Hello to you too Nik," Gemma replied and laughed. "Remember when I saved your sorry ass not once, but twice?" she asked sarcastically. Klaus laughed on the other end, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I need a favor."

**Helloooooo!**

**Ugh, you guys probably hate me, I know. I'm soo sorry I've been slacking. But its break which means I'll probably post another chapter in a few days. I know this isn't so good but I thought I'd give you guys a little gift.**

**Also, Merry Christmas! OR whatever you celebrate. Like I said, I'll try to post another over the weekend or something, I'll have to see because my parents took away my computer.**

**Anyways, happy holidays and I love you guys! R&R pleaseee (it'd be the best Christmas gift ever)**

**Merry Christmas, XOXO  
~Paige**


	10. Chapter 8

_Previously on __Ten Things I Hate About You:_

_Gemma rolled her eyes at them and put the phone on speaker. "Gemmalyn," the British accent known as Klaus filled their ears and Gemma smiled. "What did I do to deserve this unexpected call?"_

_"Hello to you too Nik," Gemma replied and laughed. "Remember when I saved your sorry ass not once, but twice?" she asked sarcastically. Klaus laughed on the other end, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I need a favor."_

Damon walked around his brother's room, picking up random books and clothes along the way. It had been a long and stressful 24 hours at the boarding house. Every hour on the hour, someone had to be watching Stefan, making sure he didn't die. Damon, Gemma, Elena and Caroline switched on and off, while the three off duty waited downstairs for Klaus.

Yes, Klaus. Gemma and her magic words of wisdom had convinced the original hybrid to come and help, saying that he would've paid her back for saving his ass once. _"But you still owe me for the second time," _she had told him, both laughing at the comment.

The older Salvatore looked over to his sleeping brother and sighed. He wasn't too confident in the plan (neither brother was). Damon was putting his brother's life in the hands of a psychotic hybrid who's tried to kill them numerous times and a vengeful blast from the past who hated on Stefan on a daily basis.

_"For once in your life Damon, trust me," _Gemma had told him the night before. He remembered the scene perfectly as he sat on the chair in Stefan's room. Damon had rolled his eyes and as if Klaus could see him, he spoke up. _"Listen to the girl Damon," _he had said and Damon knew there was a smug grin on his face.

"Hmm," Damon heard and he sprang up, walking towards his little brother's bed. Stefan rolled off his bad side and onto his back, his eyes half open. He looked delirious and dazed; Damon could tell the effects of the werewolf venom had come with full force and that Stefan was in pain.

"Knock knock," Damon heard from behind him before he could say something to Stefan. Gemma stood on the door frame wearing a pair of flair, navy pants and a blue-grey tight fitting cropped tee shirt **(see link). **Her hair was down natural and she had nothing on her feet.

Stefan sat up at the sound of Gemma's voice and gave her a small smile. She just pressed her lips together in return and walked into the room with a blood bag in her hand. She tossed it to Stefan and turned to Damon. "Care needs help with the fire wood." Damon nodded and sent Stefan a sad smile before walking out.

The girl made her way over to the dresser, picking up the hand towel that was soaking in cold water and rang it out. When it was no longer sopping, Gemma folded it and walked over to Stefan's bed. She placed the cold towel on his head and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she whispered, not looking him in the eyes. Gemma still felt a guilty about everything but after talking to Caroline, things seemed to be looking up. "Hey," Stefan said back, his voice raspy.

Stefan sat up more, but groaned at the pain in his side. It was throbbing and bleeding and Stefan couldn't even think about it without feeling like he was going to throw up. And his head was playing tricks on him; he'd dream about things and events that happened and they felt real, genuine. And then Stefan would wake up and be in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey," Gemma placed a hand on Stefan's chest and tried to help him. Her calm voice eased him; Stefan closed his eyes and set his head on the headboard of the bed. Gemma readjusted the cold towel on his head and rain her fingers through his hair. "Why are you being so nice?" Stefan asked.

"Shhh," Gemma cooed, her hand on the side of his face and her eyes closed. "Gemmalyn…" Stefan whispered, his forehead against hers. She shook her head, eyes still closed. "You're dying Stefan," Gemma whispered and opened her eyes. "No one deserves to be hated when they're dying, not even you."

The two vampires chuckled and realized how close they were to each other. Gemma's breath caught in her throat as his nose touched hers. Stefan closed his eyes and gulped. When he opened them, the girl couldn't see the change that was in them. She was too distracted.

Stefan felt different, unaware of the bite in his side or where they were. In front of him wasn't a hardened vampire but a gentle young witch of seventeen years. Her hair was darker and she wore a pale pink corset and skirt to match. Her eyes were softer and everything about her was completely and utterly human.

"Gemmalyn," the boy answered, his hands caressing her cheeks. Gemma blushed at his touch. "You are exquisite," Stefan mumbled, his lips nearly touching hers. Gemma couldn't move; everything in her was saying to pull away except her heart. Her heart told Gemma to stay put, let whatever was going to happen, happen. And it did.

Stefan brushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear and in one swift motion placed his lips on hers. Gemma froze for a second but he didn't stop, his hands keeping her in place. The girl soon kissed back. It was soft and gentle, not rushed or hasty.

"Stefan," Gemma mumbled against his lips. "Shhh," he cooed, kissing her again with a little more passion. This time, Gemma was able to pull back and the two opened their eyes. She could now see how glassy his eyes were. Gemma gripped the sides of Stefan's face with her hands. The girl shook him, hoping to break Stefan from his venom induced hallucination.

The look in his eyes quickly changed for admiration to hatred and in seconds, Stefan had Gemma against the wall by her neck. It was unexpected and Gemma wasn't able to get his grip off of her. "Stefan, stop," she choked out, barely able to get air down.

"You bitch," he growled in her face. "You evil, lying, bitch. You ruined everything." Stefan pulled back and slammed Gemma back onto the wall causing it to shake and a picture frame to fall.

"Ste-," she pushed out; it was the closest Gemma could get to actually saying his name. "Shut up!" he pushed her against the wall again but this time, he lifted her up. The girl could tell that her feet were at least an inch from the floor and she let out a gasp. Gemma struggled to breathe as but Stefan kept slamming her into the wall, rage in his eyes.

"You wanted to kill me, kill Katherine, and you expect me to be okay with that?" Stefan spat, pushing her against the wall. Gemma opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and Stefan got madder. "Answer me!" he screamed and Gemma could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She squeezed them shut, not wanting to show him any weakness.

"Well, well, well," A voice rang through the room. Stefan loosened his grip on Gemma slightly and turned his head, both fully aware of who had entered the room. "What do we have here?"

**Another chapter, yay!**

**Honestly guys, I feel really bad for my shitty activity lately that I spent the entire day writing this and making it perfect because I love you guys. Did any of you expect that twist of events? It wasn't how I pictured their "first" kiss but I thought it fit well.**

**Also, I got no reviews for the last chapter! Common guys, I love love LOVE your reviews because they make me happy. So please PLEASE review.**

**Until next time  
XOXO  
~Paige**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys!**

**God, I feel like such a terrible person right now. I'm so so SO sorry about the huge wait for the next chapter. My computer hates be and has deleted it numerous times. I keep rewriting it (but i don't finish) and save it but it doesn't save. But I'm working on it right now and I should have it up for this weekend.**

**Also, I haven't been getting as much feedback as earlier chapters. Maybe I'm just doing so well with it, or maybe no ones reading. Bottom line is I wanna know if you wanna see something happen- a couple, an event, a friendship, a hatred. I'm completely open to opinions. So please, review or PM me.**

**Anyway, I should get back to chapter 9.**

**XOXO  
~Paige **


End file.
